


Glorious Thorn

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Don't look", FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, To Be Continued, Torture, Violence, febuwhump day 23, not too graphic but tagging it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: “No! Please! Please don’t hurt him!” she cried. The droid ceased. Obi-Wan hung limp from the table.“It’ll-” he inhaled, and his whole body shook with the movement. “It’ll be alright, little one,” he said. No, no it won’t be, Ahsoka knew. Obi-Wan lifted his head just enough to look at her. “Don’t look.”______________________________________________A continuation of Day 21
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Glorious Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 23: "Don't look." This is a continuation of the fic I did for Day 21. It isn't necessary for you to read that one first, but it'll give you more context. (Also, yes, the title is a Hozier lyric, and no, it doesn't really relate to the story but I liked how it sounds, so.)  
> I'm planning on continuing this little plot on Day 26, so stay tuned for that!

It had been a long time since either one of them had been taken from the cell. _Too_ long, in Ahsoka’s opinion. She didn’t know how long it had been, exactly, but it was enough that both she and Obi-Wan were conscious and had somewhat regained their bearings. That hadn’t happened since their first day.

“What-” Ahsoka coughed, clearing her throat. Their jailers, whoever they were, hadn’t deemed it necessary to give them water recently, and Ahsoka was feeling the effects. “What do you think they’re doing, Master?” 

Obi-Wan tilted his head ever-so-slightly to look at her, barely able to move it from where he leaned against the wall. “I don’t know, Ahsoka,” he replied. His voice was terribly raspy, too. Ahsoka was almost glad she wasn’t able to tell how long it had been since they had eaten or drank anything. This way, she couldn’t count down the days to their deaths.

They sat in silence, neither one having enough energy to do anything other than stay awake. Ahsoka was so _tired,_ and she _ached._ She hadn’t yet worked up the courage to examine herself fully- she didn’t want to see how scarred she was now. Her arms were bad enough; she didn’t want to consider what her torso looked like. And her shoulder- she knew that if they were ever rescued from this place- her shoulder would never be the same again. It had been crushed? Dislocated? Quite frankly, Ahsoka wasn’t sure what the droid had done to it, but it throbbed with pain even when she kept it still _._ The slightest movement made the pain worse, so she did her best to keep still. 

The cell door opened with a clang _,_ and Ahsoka was brought out of her pondering. Droids marched in and grabbed Obi-Wan off the ground roughly. He tried to pull away, but as always, it was no use. As soon as he was out of sight, another pair of droids came in and hauled Ahsoka up. She let out a cry at the sudden movement. _Why were they taking both of us? They shouldn’t be taking both of us._

The droids dragged her down the hallway. She could see Obi-Wan just ahead, dangling between his two droids. They entered the room, and Ahsoka prepared herself to be strapped to the table. She emptied her mind, let herself drift away. But instead of strapping her to _that_ table, they shoved her down into a chair, binding her arms and legs tightly. Once she was secured, she was turned around and made to face the table. Where Obi-Wan was now tied up. _No,_ she thought.

“Obi-Wan.” He looked at her with an intensity she hadn’t seen from him before.

“Ahsoka, you cannot break. Do you understand me?” She shook her head. 

“Obi-Wan, I don’t know what’s happening. What are they doing?” she asked, sounding desperate even to her ears.

“Promise me. No matter what they do to me, Ahsoka, you _cannot break._ ” A droid punched him to stop him from talking before he could say anything further. There was a sickening _crack_ . She moved forward instinctively, but the restraints prevented her from leaving the chair. She still didn’t know what the droids were doing. _Why_ were they both in there if they weren’t going to torture her? But then the torture droid came out and hovered over to Obi-Wan. She felt her face pale as she realized what was happening. They were going to torture Obi-Wan. And they were going to _make her watch._

Ahsoka shook her head. “I can’t-” her voice broke. “Obi-Wan, I can’t!” His eyes locked with hers, and she got the odd sense he was trying to apologize for something that hadn’t happened yet. Then the droid began, and she could _see_ the shocks running up and down his body, and _force,_ she hadn’t noticed when she was alone but that was the smell of burning flesh.

“No! Please! Please don’t hurt him!” she cried. The droid ceased. Obi-Wan hung limp from the table.

“It’ll-” he inhaled, and his whole body shook with the movement. “It’ll be alright, little one,” he said. _No, no it won’t be,_ Ahsoka knew. Obi-Wan lifted his head just enough to look at her. “Don’t look.” 

She didn’t want to look away. She wanted him to know she was there for him. But she wouldn’t disobey him, not in this. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

His screams would be etched into her mind for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it was still just pure whump, but the next part will finally let Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have a break, I promise! It will be continued on Day 26.  
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment! They really make my day and encourage me to write more!!!  
> Come yell about Star Wars with me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
